shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan (SF2)
Titan is the main antagonist of Shadow Fight 2. He is the conqueror of worlds and is the final boss of the game. He makes his initial appearance in the game intro, and he appears in the map after the Gates of Shadows are closed. Titan resides in the Shadow World. The Gates of Shadows, along with the Shadow Energy, belong to him. Appearance Titan appears as a very tall, bald man in heavy, gold-trimmed black metal armor with electrical cables built into his body. He wields a giant sword named 'Titan's Desolator'. In the intro and cutscenes, his armor is completely gray instead. Storyline Titan makes his first appearance when he pulls May through the Gates of Shadows. To save May, Shadow must open the gates once again and defeat the demon bosses. The demons mention Titan's powers and minions and warn Shadow to not go (as they show fear against Titan), but Shadow eventually defeats them and enters the Gates - which is revealed to be a portal to the Shadow World. Shroud, one of Titan's best fighters, ambushes Shadow and tells him to come with him, as Titan has expected Shadow, but Shadow refuses to come and instead challenges him to a fight. Shroud, being a very strong foe, is almost about to defeat Shadow when Kali interferes and manages to temporarily immobilize him, giving Shadow and herself the time to escape. Kali takes Shadow to Cypher's hideout. There, Shadow meets the warriors who previously fought and lost against Titan and fights with them to gain their respect. After Shadow defeats all of them, Cypher offers him a friendly fight, to test his skills. After Shadow wins, Cypher tells him about a race of powerful ancient creatures who inhabited the land before Titan took over. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land, making them his slaves. However he could not change the will of the ancient creatures as they were too strong so instead he ordered their extermination. Titan was almost successful. Only one ancient managed to escape and go into hiding. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down this ancient down. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the Ancient but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of cleaning the world of all vices in Cronos' head. As a result Cronos became insane. Shadow, accompanied by Kali, then decides to track Cronos down as he was their best hope of finding the Ancient. They find Cronos at the Factory where the Looters are guarding Cronos. Shadow defeats them all and finally Cronos, too, is disabled. Shadow and Kali manage to trace the Ancient to the Stone Grove by checking Cronos' memory chip. Kali and Shadow go to the Stone Grove where Ancient is hiding. Kali explains that Shadow has come to defeat Titan, but Ancient tells them that he does not believe anyone can defeat Titan anymore as everyone that had challenged him has fallen and lost. Ancient summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titan's Sword as a test to find the extent of Shadow's capabilities. Shadow defeats all the ghosts and Ancient admits that he was indeed a very powerful and skilled warrior. He asks Shadow not to fight Titan and disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers to help him stay unnoticed. Kali asks Ancient if he really thinks Shadow will stop in his quest. Ancient admits that his need to stop Shadow was much greater because Titan must not have control over a warrior as formidable as Shadow. He challenges Shadow to a fight but is defeated. He then admits that Shadow was indeed even stronger than Shroud as Shroud could not manage to defeat Ancient. Kali and Shadow are surprised to learn that Ancient had taught Shroud. The Ancient reveals that he had believed Shroud would manage to defeat Titan but instead Titan made a slave out of him. Kali asks Ancient if he believes Shadow now, and Ancient says it's been a long time since he believed in someone and tells them to leave, as he has nothing else for them. After many successes against Titan's slaves, May surprisingly shows up at the hideout with her mind being controlled by Titan. Kali could trap May in the hideout, however. After Shadow defeated all of Titan's Bodyguards, he has to face May, which escaped from the hideout. After the fight, Titan loses control of May's mind, she reverts to her normal state and exits the Gates of Shadows. Because Titan lost all of his cover, Shadow is able to confront him. Titan goads Shadow by saying that after Shadow loses he will let him live only long enough to witness his vast empire. He makes the mistake of underestimating Shadow and holds back, making simple attacks with his Desolator, which gives Shadow the upper hand. After Shadow wins the first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one incoming damage then deactivates itself until charged. He uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow and magic to grab and choke him, despite everything Shadow prevails. After a long fight, Titan is defeated, falls to his knees and vanishes with a great explosion. Shadow is caught in the explosion. His shadow body is destroyed and his existence as a shadow is over. He gets his human form back and exits the crumbling Gates of Shadow, where May awaits him. Description Titan is stated to be unbelievably powerful. The six demons are terrified of him, and are willing to rematch with a deadly adversary (Shadow) to try and prevent Titan from being unleashed. Titan is said to be able to mold one's memories, thoughts and will. He has conquered many worlds, and enslaved the inhabitants to form a gigantic empire. The shadow world is only one of many worlds Titan has conquered. Titan has a vast army, made from those whose minds were controlled after Titan defeat them, and the warriors hatched at the Incubator. Titan is the supreme ruler of his worlds, and his army is ranked in hierarchical order, from the enslaved to the elite soldiers who he commands personally, and finally Titan himself. In the introduction, Titan is seen wielding a massive sword - but in his avatar, his sword is not visible. This is unusual for demon bosses, as they are usually depicted wielding their weapon of choice. Instead, Titan is seen holding a mysterious, blinding orb named the 'Eternal's Sphere'. Although Titan's powers are greater than all adversaries in the game encountered so far combined, he still has his limitations. When Titan arrived at Shadow World, there lived a race of powerful Ancient creatures, with willpower so adamant not even he was able to penetrate it. However, this is the only known instance where Titan's power was insufficient to bring his plans to fruition. Titan reigns in a world completely separate from the main world of the Shadow Fight 2 map. All inhabitants are highly technologically advanced, and equipment used ranges from laser pistols to landmines. Shadow World The shadow world is the "other world" in Shadow Fight 2. It is a world far from the main world scenario in the game and can be reached by only entering the Gates of Shadows. The inhabitants are creatures that resemble aliens and robots equipped with high-tech weapons, armor, helms etc. A new currency takes place once this area is reached - the Credit, which looks like computer chips. In Shadow World, Shadow meets with two people: Kali, a female character who saves Shadow from Shroud and takes the role of his assistant and Cypher, a genius man that tells Shadow about many important things. All the creatures there are extremely afraid of Titan because he enslaved their worlds and is said to be insanely powerful. Personality Titan is a very cunning character. He is also arrogant and offensive, but still, he seems to be very experienced from his experiments on his prisoners and wise, having a large knowledge of the universe and worlds. Bodyguards Titan's bodyguards are evil counterparts of Shadow from different dimensions. In these dimensions Shadow was not strong enough to resist the pull of Shadow Energy and ended up getting corrupted by it. Titan's bodyguards, unlike other bodyguards, utilize perks and enchantments. # Assassin, bodyguard armed with Devastator # Master, bodyguard armed with Composite Sword # Guru, bodyguard armed with Thunder Hammers # Corsair, bodyguard armed with Plasma Rifle # Emperor, bodyguard armed with Cobra's Tooth Offensive Abilities Titan wields a giant sword, uses his extendable arm as a ranged weapon, and uses Mind Throw as his magic. Titan is a unique enemy; he does not use any moves or attacks that other enemies or the player uses apart from basic movement. He is 1.5x bigger than normal enemies. He cannot be thrown nor knocked down; critical hits, time bomb explosion and the strongest blow of Tempest Rage only make him stumble. He has his own special moves: a headbutt, a ground stomp, his extendable arm (which acts as a grappling hook to bring the opponent closer) and a mind throw. Titan has a massive amount of health, and it takes an extreme amount of damage and time to defeat him. He moves very slowly. He is also unable to roll, duck, jump, or flip, making him a vulnerable target for ranged attacks and magic. But this is easily compensated for by his huge health and endurance. In addition to that, he is also extremely aggressive in combat, despite being slow. Titan has several unique attacks completely different from any other enemies. His throw attack is an incredibly brutal version different from the usual throw that normal enemies use, where he grabs shadow with one hand, headbutts Shadow, dealing a hefty amount of damage, then slams him into the ground, dealing yet more damage. It is worth noting that this attack always '''makes Shadow drop his weapon, but it does not count as a Shock because interestingly Titan actually '''kicks '''the weapon back to Shadow after he gets up. His Ranged Attack is an Extendable Arm where he fires his hand like a grappling hook. If it grabs Shadow it will deal a light amount of damage, and he will pull Shadow back to himself, brutally impale Shadow with the Desolator, then kick Shadow backwards. The player should be cautious; The grappling hook will retract if it fails to grab shadow, but on it's way back it can still grab Shadow. Titan's Magic is a cruel magic named Mind Throw. Titan will fire a blue orb at Shadow, and if the player fails to avoid it the orb will envelope Shadow's head and neck, mercilessly choking Shadow, which deals a huge amount of damage. Titan will then raise his fist up and cruelly hold Shadow in mid air for a while as Shadow futilely tries to break free, then slam Shadow back into the ground, dealing yet more damage. This attack also always makes Shadow drop his weapon, but curiously it does not count as a shock and Shadow will pick his weapon back up. When Titan defeats Shadow in a round, he laughs in a sinister manner. When he is defeated by Shadow in the first or second round, he sinks onto his knees but still does not touch the ground. On the third defeat, however, Titan finally crumples and shuts down. Combat Guide *He will use his extendable arm if the player is too far from Titan. *He will use his headbutt if the player is too close to Titan. *He is immune to the Stun enchantment. *Titan will not stop moving from Monk’s Amulet, it only decreases his health. *He, unlike most other enemies, does not use his melee weapon as the main offense. He balances its usage with ground stomps and headbutts. *When he uses his sword, however, these are probably the most dangerous attacks as they are relatively rapid and difficult to dodge, as well as the high chance of the Lifesteal activating and/or knocking players down. Head hits are also commonplace due to Titan's height and sword angle. Equipment * '''Titan's Desolator : Titan's Giant Sword with Lifesteal enchantment. * Titan's hand: His extendable arms as his ranged weapon. * Mind Throw : Titan's Magic. Perks and Enchantments *'Shield ' Shield is Titan's perk. When Shadow wins the first round, Titan gains a recharging shield that avoids all the damage from one hit, regardless of the power or damage of the hit. After that the shield has to recharge for another use. The shield requires 8 seconds to be charged. After the player wins two rounds, Titan's shield only requires 4 seconds to be charged, making the battle much harder. *'Lifesteal ' Titan's Giant Sword and his arms are enchanted with Lifesteal, giving a chance on every successful hit to replenish Titan's health by 250% of the damage dealt to the enemy. *'Magic Recharge ' Titan's head is enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving a chance to increase his magic recharge from taking a Head Hit by 700%. Appears after Titan is defeated once. *'Regeneration ' Titan's head is enchanted with Regeneration, giving a chance to regenerate 4.5% of Titan's health for 5 seconds after receiving Head Hit. Replaces Magic Recharge after Titan is defeated twice. *'Enfeeble ' Titan's Mind Throw is enchanted with Enfeeble, allowing him to weaken player's attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. *'Weakness ' Titan's Mind Throw is enchanted with Weakness, allowing him to weaken player's attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. Replaces Enfeeble after Titan is defeated once. *'Ricochet ' A 50% chance to block all damage from an incoming ranged attack. *'Enlightenment ' A chance to avoid a death blow, replenishing a small amount of Titan's health instead. Moves All attacks and moves of Titan are unique and special to him. None of the other bosses, characters and the enemies uses them. Quotes * Why of course. Did you think you could trick my beasts? They know pure Shadow Energy - you can't hide! Welcome to my humble Citadel, Shadow. - Titan greets Shadow * You are my crowning glory! The Gates opened, and you survived the most powerful Shadow Energy emission. But you're no slave; you've retained your mind and will. * So many experiments, so many worlds... Finally, success! But before I take your power, meet some of those who, too, survived the Gates. * They were so much like you - your doubles, I might say - but lacked the will to hold so much energy... -'' Titan introduces his bodyguards * ''Incredible! Your power is unprecedented! I never imagined you'd be able to defeat your dark half. But you have surpassed my expectations! - After all bodyguards defeated * Your essence belongs to me, just like the Gates that you have opened! It will open the way for me to thousands of worlds that have no heroes to guard them. * Following the call of your heart brought you into my trap. Losing your body, you gained the ability to walk between the worlds. And that shall soon be mine. - Titan reveals his plan * You're filled with fury, waiting to fight me, but... Once more, for the last time, I would like to watch what pure Shadow Energy is really capable of... May! - Titan summons May. * Your world teeters on the edge of the abyss, Shadow, unaware that its fate was already decided: it's destined to become the flesh and blood of the new empire! - After May defeated * After you fall, I will give you some time to see the finale of that world and the birth of the new one. Sheer, wild, endless. My world! - Before the final battle Rewards * The Eternals' Sphere * 4,000,000 XP * 3 Gems Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 15000 green orbs ** 2500 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 250000 green orbs ** 75000 red orbs ** 2500 purple orbs Achievements * 'Retribution ' Awarded for defeating Titan. * 'Vengeance ' Awarded for winning a fight with Titan once more in Eclipse mode. Soundtrack During the battle with Titan, the track “Epic Titan Battle” plays. Gallery TITIAN.jpg|Titan grins as his plan succeed. titan.jpg 001 (755).png 001 (756).png 001 (757).png 001 (758).png 001 (824).png 001 (827).png 001 (826).png 001 (845).png 001 (846).png Screenshot_2015-12-25-16-09-28-picsay.png|Titan accepted the challenge Titan Battle.png Shadow VS Titan.png Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-34-48.png|Titan, right before fight begins. Screenshot_2015-09-05-23-40-24.png|The final battle begins. Screenshot_2015-09-05-22-23-22.png|Titan blocking attacks with his sword. Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-50-56.png|Titan's extendable arm. Screenshot_2015-09-05-04-57-51.png|Titan stabs Shadow with his sword. Screenshot_2015-09-05-17-56-09.png|Headbutt. Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-55-30.png|After the headbutt. Titan Lose.png|Titan losing once/twice. Screenshot_2015-09-06-22-51-01.png|Titan's magic. Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-00-29.png|Titan's magic attack. Screenshot_2015-09-05-18-06-18.png|After the magic attack. Titan Shield.png|Titan's Shield. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-24.png|Titan win. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-32-53.png|If player fails to defeat Titan, Ancient appears to save them. Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-33-08.png|Ancient gives another chance to defeat Titan. Screenshot 2015-09-05-21-36-04.png|Player defeats Titan. Titan Shadow Orbs Rewards.png Titan Fight Rewards.png Screenshot_2015-09-05-21-36-30.png|Titan is defeated. Screenshot_2015-09-06-00-47-26.png|Titan's last moment and cause of death. Eternals_Shpere.png|A mysterious artifact obtained after defeating Titan. Screenshot_2016-03-29-23-57-24.png|Titan defeated during Eclipse. 1412753_1422053084678950_905515654_o.jpg|Concept art of Titan. Trivia * He is the only boss that does not have any quote when the player is defeated or when Titan himself is defeated, as Ancient stops the flow of time to save Shadow from defeat and allowing him to try again, or Titan vanishes with an explosion after he is defeated. * He is the only demon boss that is not fought in the Gates of Shadows. * He is the only boss that has a different fighting place and music track than that of his bodyguards. * All of Titan's bodyguards wield gem weapons (except Guru). * Unlike the other demon bosses, defeating Titan once more in Eclipse will not reward the players with his weapon. * In Shadow Fight 3, a stone face of Titan can be seen in Falcon's Gorge, a fight location located in mountains. Said location is used by cultists as well, they comes there only when abnormal things occuring, to worship an other-worldly deity. Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Enemies Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Characters